10 moments Kidou x Fudou
by Amaya0Miyako
Summary: I love that pairing so much! I decided to write their 10 moments. From them falling in love, their first kiss and everything else. I guess it's going to be more like a little story/stories and not moments.333 (Sorry, but I think that they need to fall in love first and afterwards to start the cute moments. The story/stories are settled 2 years after the FFI.)
1. Note

10 moments Kidou x Fudou

_An accident that changed everything_

Summary: I love that pairing so much! I decided to write their 10 moments. From them falling in love, their first kiss and everything else. I guess it's going to be more like a little story/stories and not moments.333  
(Sorry, but I think that they need to fall in love first and afterwards to start the cute moments. The story/stories are settled 2 years after the FFI.)

Rating: T

Side note: I rated it T, because in the 4rd moment/chapter there are MENTIONS of s**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and none of its characters.


	2. 1st moment- Day like any other

10 moments Kidou x Fudou

_An accident that changed everything_

1st moment- Day like any other

Today was a day like any other. The usual waking up, brushing teeth, eating breakfast and going to school. It was always the same and it was getting boring, until Kidou heard his phone ringing. It was already after school and he was just going to the field to play soccer with the others. He picked up and heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey, Kidou! It's Sakuma. Do you remember, you once showed me a thick book, about the First World War with all kinds of details like the different strategies or the secret missions and things like that. I was wondering, if you still have the book and if you could give it to me for awhile."  
"Hey, Sakuma. Yeah, I still have the book, you can come and take it today, if its convenient, but why do you need it?" asked Kidou.  
"Today. Yeah, it's perfect. In class we were split into couples and given a theme. Mine is the First World War and by the way can Fudou come as well? We were assigned as partners.  
"No problem he can tag along, so 30 minutes before we meet at mine place?"  
"Make them a hour I don't wanna come in my uniform."  
"Okay see you in a hour."  
"Yup! Bye, Kidou!"  
"Bye".  
Kidou made his way to the field and told his friends that he'll have to leave earlier.

I know this one is really short, but the next one is longer. Like really...it's longer...yup!333 PLS REVIEW


	3. 2nd moment- Accidental kiss

10 moments Kidou x Fudou

_An accident that changed everything_

2nd moment- Accidental Kiss

Fudou and Sakuma were standing in front of Kidou's father's house. It was Fudou's first time ever going there, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were popping out.  
"Close you're mouth or you'll swallow a fly." said Sakuma with obvious amusement in his voice.  
"Well, excuse me for being distracted by all the fancy."  
"Fancy huh?" said an all too familiar voice.  
Sakuma and Fudou looked at the door, there was standing Kidou with his famous goggles and a smirk. He looked at them, Sakuma was wearing a pair of jeans, a light green hoodie and a pair of boots. His hair was tied in a high ponytail. Fudou was now having a full head of hair, actually it was almost reaching to his shoulders and he didn't have the blonde highlights anymore. He was wearing a black, loose pullover. The pullover was obviously not meant for his rather small figure, it was oversized and was looking more like a tunic. The pullover was reaching almost to his knees and was showing his shoulders and hiding his hands completely. Fudou was also wearing a pair of jeans ripped here and there, but not in the fashionable way. He had a pair of ... on. Kidou was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt, a pair of jeans and home slippers. He said "Aren't you two coming inside?" Fudou and Sakuma nodded and went inside the mansion. When they entered they were greeted by a few maids and some butlers. Fudou felt kinda uncomfortable about that situation. Sakuma understood why, he had felt the same way, when he and Genda first came here, they did fell kinda off the picture, but they got used to it.  
/break/  
Fudou's jaw almost hit the ground, when they arrived at the mansion's library. Sakuma had learned that Fudou actually pretty much enjoys reading and knows a lot of facts about the different wars, but still they needed to check those facts and their teacher had absolutely "banned" the use of internet.  
"I don't exactly remember where I put the book, but I'm sure we'll find it."  
Said Kidou.  
"Hey, Fudou." Said Sakuma, while poking Fudou's cheek. "Are you alright? You're frozen in that position.".  
Fudou shook his head and looked at Sakuma and Kidou, then back at the room, filled with books. "Nothing...just that rooms bigger then my whole apartment. Tsk, whatever! What's the name of the book were going to search for anyway?"  
"I think the name was something like "Everything about First World War" or something like that." Said Kidou, while rubbing his chin with his thumb.  
"Do you know where it could be? I mean like a place or something? Is there some kind of system about the books? And I don't remember how the book looked exactly." Asked Sakuma.  
"Well, I think the books are in an "A-B-C" system, from right to left. The book is really thick and has an old worn-out brown cover." Explained Kidou  
Fudou sighed and said with an annoyed ton "Will you stop chit-chatting! Are we gonna search or not?"  
Sakuma and Kidou sighed and nodded.  
They decided to split up and search for the book. They searched and searched and searched. Fudou wasn't seeing the end to this. Just when he was about to ask the others, if they had better luck, he saw on the last shelf a thick book with an old brown cover and a something written on the side 'Everything about First World War'. Fudou smirked 'Finnaly' he thought. He tried to reach it, but it was too tall for him to reach. He was on his tiptoes and with one hand was grabbing one of the shelfs. He reached the book and was just about to take it, when he was surprised by Kidou's voice coming from behind him "Be careful". Fudou turned around so fast that he lost his balance, the book was going to fall on top him, but Kidou was faster. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him. He lost his footing and Fudou fell on top of him, their lips smashed against each other's. Both looked wide eyed at each other, until Fudou pushed himself up, but his pullover betrayed him and he fell again on top of Kidou, this time without the "kiss". He was blushing crimson and now was frozen like that. Kidou sat up and that way Fudou was sitting in his, still frozen. Kidou himself was blushing faint pink, but Fudou was almost glowing red. Kidou kinda liked what was happening right now and Fudou was really light, almost like he didn't have anything on his lap, but even though he wanted this moment to last he cleared his throat. This got Fudou out of his frozen situation, he got up as fast as he could, but the pullover had a different idea and Fudou hit the ground with full power. Kidou laughed and Fudou's blush deepen. Just when he was about to extend his arm to help Fudou up, Sakuma came.  
"Hey, what happened I heard some pretty loud noises from here?" Asked Sakuma.  
Fudou stood up hastily, dusted his pullover and said "N-N-Nothing happened." He kept his gaze focused on the ground.  
Sakuma looked kinda puzzled, but then something old and brown on the ground caught his gaze.  
"You found the book!" He said, while picking the heavy thing up. "It's even bigger, than I remember it." He then looked at Kidou and Fudou, something defiantly happened between these two, but he decided not to ask.  
/break/  
They were in front of the door, saying their "goodbyes", Fudou wasn't looking at the ground anymore, which was good. Sakuma and Fudou left the 'fancy' mansion. They separated in front of the bus stop. Sakuma stayed to wait the bus, while Fudou continued down the street. They decided Sakuma to take the book and to meet after school to work on the essay.  
/break/  
While Fudou was making his way down the road he remembered the scene in the library, blushed, looked at the ground and started to wonder why he had froze like that. He shook his head and made his way to the small apartment.

I know Fudou was kinda OOC, but I just have a felling his reaction would be something similar to that and Kidou is also OOC, but... ughh. I'm happy with how it turned out so I don't care!333 (btw if there really is a book with such a title, it's absolutely coincidental, I just needed some way to call the book and that was the first thing that came to my mind.)PLS REVIEW


	4. 3rd moment- What's wrong with me?

10 moments Kidou x Fudou

_An accident that changed everything_

3rd moment- "What's wrong with me?"

Fudou was right now in his room, looking through the window. It was already late in the night, but he couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Kidou a few days ago. It's not like it was his first kiss or anything and he was sure it wasn't Kidou's as well. For some reason it wasn't leaving his mind. He started to think about the kiss and after a few hours of thinking he realized, that he had actually liked the few seconds the kiss has lasted, but why. Fudou looked around his room, turned off the lights in the room and collapsed on his bed. He covered his face with the pillow and a single though passed through his mind 'What's wrong with me?'.  
*At the same time at a 'fancy' mansion*  
Kidou was in his room, laying on his bed and reading a book. He though that reading might help him fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the kiss he and Fudou shared in the library. For some reason that was the only think he was thinking about and it was killing him. Kidou knew he liked the kiss the second he realized he liked Fudou sitting on his lap, but still there was just one thing mocking him 'Why? Why do I like that? What's wrong with me?' Those thought didn't leave him. Kidou turned off the lamp on his nightstand, left the book on it and closed his eyes.

I know that one is quite small, but some chapters/moments need to be little, in order for the reader to understand the feelings or my brain's just to lazy to think of more. We might never find out!333 PLS REVIEW


	5. 4th moment- Is this love?

10 moments Kidou x Fudou

_An accident that changed everything_

4th moment- "Is this love?"

2 weeks had passed since the scene in the library and both Kidou and Fudou were trying not to think about it.  
Fudou and Sakuma gave their essay a couple of days ago and yesterday they were told that they have an B, which was a big relief considering it was their first time ever working together without Genda or someone else from the team or class. They decided, that they should return the book to Kidou soon.  
/break/  
A few hours have paced since school's end.  
Fudou was sitting on a swing near the graveyard. Not a lot of people came to this playground since it was so near the graveyard, but Fudou liked it, because it was always so silent. He was wearing an oversized, white, sleeveless sweater, a pair of black jeans and white boots. A black cat was sitting on his lap. Fudou was patting it, until he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen- it was a SMS from Sakuma. It said 'Meet me in front of the bus stop in 30. Okay?' Fudou wondered why, but he didn't really care all that much. He thought that it was a good distraction, since he didn't had anything better to do. He tipped a fast 'Ok', took the cat from his lap and placed it on the ground, if he wanted to be there in 30 he should start moving now, cuz the stop was in the other end of the town.  
/break/  
Fudou was just nearing the bus stop, when he saw a rather energetic Sakuma waving at him and Genda who had a brown book in his hands. He walked to them. Sakuma grabbed the book and forced it into Fudou's hands.  
"I can't bring the book to Kidou's so could you please. That's why I texted you actually, to give you the book." Said Sakuma with the nicest smile possible.  
Fudou sighed and looked at him, he knew why he was so happy, because he's going to have some "private" time with Genda. Fudou was actually quite surprised, when he learned that Sakuma really liked to do some certain "things" to Genda's body and not the other way around. He learned that, when last year he forgot his T- shirt in the locker room and saw Sakuma fucking Genda. That's something he will never be able to forget.  
"Okay I'll return it tomorrow." Said Fudou, just about to turn around and walk home, until he was stopped by Sakuma, who grabbed his wrist.  
"No! You need to return it today, that's why I gave it to you, if I could, return it tomorrow I wouldn't have even bothered to give it to you. The problem is I already called Kidou and told him I'll return it today, but I won't be able to make it. So could you return it?" Sakuma said that while pointing at Genda, who only blushed.  
Fudou sighed, looked at Gend, who looked at the ground, he then looked at Sakuma and asked "Does Kidou know I'll go in your place."  
"Not exactly, but whatever it's not a big deal." Was Sakumas only response.  
Fudou sighed again for the who knows which time now and nodded "When should I bring it to him?"  
"Well in 15 minutes." Answered Sakuma, while looking at his watch.  
"Okay 15... WAIT! 15! I won't be able to make it to his 'fancy' mansion in 15 minutes." Yelled Fudou.  
"You will be able, if you start running now." Answered Sakuma.  
Fudou used all of his self control in order not to hit the one eyed boy and started running down the street, while silently cursing Sakuma. The only thing he heard afterwards was Sakuma's faint voice saying something like "We are going to have a lot of fun tonight." And Genda's loud yelp.  
/break/  
Fudou was in front of the door. He knocked on the door, a maid with dark green hair in a braid and yellow eyes opened the door. She smiled and said "Hello! I'm guessing you're the friend young master Kidou was talking about! My name's Suki! Young master told me to accompany you to his room! Let's go!"  
'Ain't she energetic.' Fudou thought that, while following her.  
They arrived in front of a door. Suki opened the door and said "Master, your guest arrived!"  
Kidou was facing the other way reading a book. He said "Thank you, Suki."  
She bowed and left the room, leaving Fudou and Kidou alone. Kidou started to talk "Hey, Sakuma there's something I wanted to talk to you about..." He turned around and stopped, when he saw Fudou. "Oh, hey, Fudou. What brings you here?"  
Fudou walked closer to Kidou and said "Well, Sakuma had some...plans with Genda and asked me to bring you the book." He placed the book on a table and continued talking "Here's the book, so I guess I'll be going." He turned around and was just about to leave, when Kidou grabbed his wrist. "You already came all the way here. Why don't you stay for awhile, I mean we haven't seen each other like that, I mean alone, only the two of us."  
To be honest Kidou wanted Fudou to stay, because maybe if they stayed together he will be able to figure out what's wrong with him.  
/break/  
At first it was kinda akward, but after awhile they started to talk about school, soccer, books and things like that. Kidou wanted to know how the academy was doing and Fudou wanted to know about the books in the library and even though he wasn't showing it he wanted to know how the Raimon team was doing. They chatted like that for at least a hour and both were enjoying it.  
At some point Fudou looked at the nightstand at saw a book with a green cover and the name 'Narnia' written on it. Kidou noticed that and decided to take the book. He placed it between them on the floor. Fudou smirked "Isn't that book for children?"  
Kidou chuckled "Like you haven't ever read books for kids."  
Fudou huffed and said "Well, I didn't say that."  
Kidou raised one eyebrow and smirked "Okay, then"  
Both of them extended their hands at the same moment to reach for the book and their fingers touched. Fudou blushed and moved his hand away fast. He stood up and said "Look at the time! I gotta go! Bye!"  
He left the room even before Kidou could say anything and left him alone. Now that Fudou was away Kidou realized just how fast his hearts betting and how sad he feels that Fudou's gone. He placed his right hand on his chest, exactly where the heart was supposed to be and clenched his shirt. Kiddo looked up at the ceiling and mumbled "Is this love...?"  
/break/  
Fudou was now out of the mansion and was rushing down the street. He stopped when he entered a park nearby. Fudou sat under one of trees and looked at the sky, his heart was beating fast and the reason wasn't that he had just run like his life's on the line. It had beaten that fats since his and Kidou's fingers had touched. His blush had started to die down a little bit. Fudou started to understand, what he feels. He still looked at the. Fudou licked his lips and sighed "Is it possibly... Is this love?"

I know the ending sucked, but I couldn't figure anything else expect that. I know you might be wondering why Genda's the bottom. The problem is that there are SO MANY doujinshis where Genda's the bottom, that I started to like it.333


	6. 5th moment- Avoiding my crush

10 moments Kidou x Fudou

_An accident that changed everything_

5th moment- "Avoiding my crush"

One week has passed since the realization and as much as Fudou wanted to the feelings weren't going away, but like in every Shoujo manga were getting stronger with every day. Kidou and Fudou never saw each other regularly to begin with, but now they didn't even talk to each other. Whenever Kidou would call, Fudou will ignore it and the same goes to when Fudou has enough courage to call Kidou. Every time Genda or Sakuma would go to Kidou's or see Kidou and asked Fudou, if he wanted to come long he would always find himself an excuse. Sakuma and Genda were getting suspicious and Fudou was running out of believable excuses.

/break/

School had just ended and Fudou was just about to head home, when he felt a arm on his shoulder. He turned around and wasn't surprised to see Sakuma and Genda. Sakuma looked him in the eyes and started "We are going to Kidou's and were wondering, if you'll li..."

"But, I have to..." Fudou cut him off.

Sakuma returned the favor and said "Wait, wait, wait right there. Let me guess, you have to feed the cat? Bathe it? Buy more groceries? Cook dinner?"

Fudou looked at the ground, he didn't know what to say and bit his lower lip.

"Honestly, Fudou, I have a feeling, that cat is cleaner than me, if you really bathe her that often and I bet you're freezer is already so full of groceries it's overflowing." Sakuma looked at him skeptically.

Fudou met his gaze and looked at the ground.

"Don't take it in a bad way, Fudou. We are just worried okay?" Genda said with a smile.

"Tch!" was the only thing, that escaped Fudou's lips. He turned around and started to run.

Sakuma was just about to run after him, but Genda's hand stopped him.

"Leave him alone for a while, I'm sure he'll be able to figure out what's... You know 'The problem'. We should head to Kidou's now. You know he isn't in a better situation."

Sakuma sighed and looked at Genda's face. He got on his tip-toes and pecked him on the lips "How come you're always right."

Genda smiled sweetly and they headed down the street.

/break/

Sakuma and Genda's Pov.

Kidou was right now sitting in his room glaring at his phone. He was sitting on his bed, while piercing the device with his gaze from across the room. Kidou's door slammed open and two figures stepped in. As he expected they were Genda and Sakuma. They sat next to him on the bed. A silence fell upon them. Sakuma was the first one to brake it.

"Soooo... How are things going on with Fudou?"

Genda's expression hardened and he sweatdropped a little, the thought going through his mind was 'Wow! Straight to the point.'

Kidou sighed and answered "I... I don't really know, ...I have no idea..."

Sakuma leaned on his shoulder, while Genda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The worst is..." Kidou continued "I don't even know why..."

Genda and Sakuma exchanged glances. Both of them knew very well what the problem was. They remembered how hard it was for them. They got together around 14. Hid it, until they were 15, until Fudou got them in the locker room. They came out as a couple a few months after the accident. Their friends accepted them or at least most did... 18.09.14Some turned their backs on them. They didn't really mind it, I mean it was hard, but if they can't except them the way they are then what's the point of being friends.

But there's more, when they came out to their parents... They didn't take it really well. Sakuma's parents excepted them after some time, but Genda's... They kicked him out. They kept on saying that that's not possible and how manly Genda is and that it's just a phase. A half year has passed since it and Genda's living with Sakuma right now. Sakuma's reached his sweet 16 around a month ago and Genda's birthday is right around the corner.

Genda and Sakuma knew, that Kidou and Fudou were in love or maybe not absolutely in love, but slowly and surely falling for each other. They knew they needed in some way to help them, but at the same they couldn't just tell them "Hey! You're obviously falling real damn hard for each other so why not make out!" Sakuma sighed, until a idea sparked in his mind 'Make out... Make out? But of course!'

Sakuma jumped from the bed and said "We can't let you just sulk like that! We have to cheer you up!"

Genda gave him a question look "Sakuma, where are going with that?"

Sakuma smiled and said "A game of truth and dare of course! Ooo, and a sleepover! We can invite the others too and the girls!"

Kidou sweatdropped and said "I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not in the mood."

"Exactly!" Was Sakuma's answer. "That's gonna help you out, I mean meeting with friends, talking."

"I think it's a good idea, I mean we haven't seen a lot of our friends for a long time now." Genda said it with such a sincere and nice smile, Sakuma could bet there were little stars around him and light was coming out of him.

Kidou sighed and said "Fine! I'm guessing it's my place right?"

Both of them nodded.

"When is it going to be?" He continued

"Ummm, how about a week from now?"

"Fine." Kidou said.

/break/

Genda and Sakuma were in front of the front door and were saying their goodbyes with Kidou.

They walked, until the mansion was out of sight. Genda looked at his boyfriend and asked "Ok... What's the plan?"

Sakuma looked at him with a look of question.

"Don't give me that look! You know exactly, what I'm talking about!"

Sakuma started to laugh and said "You'll see after a week."

Genda sighed, while Sakuma held his hand. They continued to walk like that with their hands held tight together.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Finally! Sorry for the slow update, but life got in the way of fanfiction and school just started! So I'm sorry, but the updates might be really slow .

Sorry!


End file.
